


The Journey of Mandalore

by DarkZhadow1177



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Deathsaber, A hero from a Stormtrooper, F/M, Jedi, M/M, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Planet Mustafar (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, The Force, The Mother (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Imma do a little story of a former Stormtrooper who wants to be a Mandalorian in the Post-Empire galaxy, well in more ways that one he gets his wish


	2. Chon Qugg and the Mandalorian warrior

The dunes of Tatooine were harsh, sand people at every corner and how knows what else lurking in the sand, After the fall of the empire life was hard for ex-imperials. Chon Qugg knew this all too well, He was a former Stormtrooper when he was in the war, he was...despite their reputation a good shot for a Stormtrooper. But he couldn't be what he really wanted to be, one of the greatest warriors of the galaxy, the type of warrior that the very sight of the armor they wear would make many people shake in their skin, a Mandalorian....but the Empire exterminated them long ago before Chon was born. Chon was in a cantina at the moment, in honest truth he was hiding. The reason he was hiding was because he 'accidently' stole a speeder-bike from a crime lord here on Tatooine, but in Chon's defense he didn't know that the speeder-bike belonged to a horrible crime lord....

Chon had to get off-world before that crime lord gets a bounty hunter on him...

then a shadow covered the entrance of the cantina, everything in the cantina looked to see the large figure in the doorway... It was a Mandalorian, and a large one at that. The Mandalorian walked over to the bar tending droid and sat down. Chon Qugg looked in awe as he looked at the Mandalorian Warrior. Then the Mandalorian pulled out a tracking fob out as it started to beep, slowly the Mandalorian moved the fob around the cantina as it beeped even more as it beeped like crazy as it was aimed at Chon, Chon started to breath faster as the Mandalorian stood up and approached him. Chon Qugg glanced at the entrance of the cantina for a moment, thinking of weather he should make a break for it. He then looked back at the Mandalorian who shook they're helmet with a 'don't even think about it' even through the helmet. The tracking fob then produced a hologram of Chon Qugg on it. Then the Mandalorian pulled the wraps off of Chon's head, revealing Chon's face to match the hologram....

"Your Ex-Imperial. Bespin city is charging a lot of credits to get just one of you." The female voice of the Mandalorian said, then in the blink of an eye the Mandalorian's blaster was aimed at Chon's forehead...

"Dank Farrik" Chon whispered...


	3. The thugs

Chon Qugg was walking with the Mandalorian, she was still pointing her blaster in Chon's back. She was leading him to her ship, a Royal Naboo starship. Chon Qugg was on the inside terrified, he had heard of some stories of rebels killing people for just being Ex-Imperial, no chance of trial, just shot dead. "Keep moving Imp, We're going to Bespin." The voice of the Mandalorian said as they walked to the ship, then a group of thugs walked out from the shadows and stood in front of the two's way. "Mando-lady, that is our head to collect." said the Gand of the group, there were a multitude of thugs in The Mandalorian and Chon's way, ranging from Quarrens, Jawas, a Devoronian and a Duro that all had their blasters aimed at the two. "What did this Imp do against you all?" The Mandalorian asked as she lifted up Chon by the back of his clothes. "He stole a expensive speeder-bike from our boss, So we can't just let you leave with him." The Duro of the group said. The Mandalorian then pulled Chin over to be close to her helmet, to whisper with him. "I'm going to give you my helmet to put on, my ship's internal weapon systems will recognize it as my helmet and not shot you down, I'm going to deal with these scavers. Run on my signal and put the helmet on..." The Mandalorian said to Chon. "He's Ex-Imperial, So what were you during the age of the Empire?" The Mandalorian asked out loud, to change the subject. Chon then spoke. "Uh...I was a stormtrooper, but I had a good shot!" Chon said, The thugs all looked at each other and then started to laugh, as well as the Mandalorian laughing as well, making Chon feel embarrassed...

Then the Mandalorian put Chon down and un-cuffed him. "Okay, let's do this..." The Mandalorian said as she reached for her helmet and took it off, revealing her pale face with small freckles, as well as her messy black hair and her pink looking eyes. She then gave Chon her helmet as he put the helmet on and ran towards the ship, passed the thugs. They aimed their rifles and started to shot at The Mandalorian, their shots bouncing off of her Beskar armor as some of them ran at the sight, the Jawas running scared. Then the Mandalorian activated her flame thrower and she shot it at the Gand and Duro, incinerating them rather quickly. Then Chon ran into the Naboo Royal starship, then one of the Jawas shot at him, Chon then pulled out his side arm and shot the Jawa in the face without looking and he kept running towards the ship. The Mandalorian then pulled out a Mandalorian repeater Blaster rifle and started to unleash blaster-fire on the rest of the thugs, killing them all...

The Mandalorian then activated her jetpack and flew up to the Naboo Royal starship, entering it and closing the docking hatch. The Mandalorian then entered the piloting room where Chon was with her helmet off. "Here, sorry it smells a little." Chon said as he coughed, The Mandalorian put her helmet on. "How much are they paying for a corpse?" Chon asked as he looked away from the Mandalorian. "Bespin is paying in credits and Beskar ingots for me to find an Ex-Imperial alive, they'll only pay me in the credits of your dead..." The Mandalorian said as she engaged the hyperdrive...


End file.
